Almost a Love Story
by karupin13
Summary: only that special someone could change his stern personality. TezukaxOC


**Almost a Love Story**

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu was having a conference with the press regarding his 3rd Grand Slam victory when he felt his phone vibrated. "Sumimasen" he excused himself for a while to attend his call though he knew it will only make some ruckus but still went out of the room. "Nani~?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Kunimitsu-kun~" an energetic voice of a woman greeted him that his annoyance immediately disappeared "anou~ you're pissed? Do I disturb you? Gomen ne~" she apologized.

"Ah~ no, no. . . It's okay Yuri-chan; I didn't mean to be harsh on you." He explained, "Is something wrong?" he asked in a concerned manner, the girl on the other line giggled.

"No Kunimitsu-kun, I just wanted to congratulate you." She said, a sigh of relieve was heard on the other line "Kunimitsu-kun, are you okay?"

"Hai, Thank you Yuri-chan, but I have to hang this phone now. I'm in the middle of a conference, I'll call you once it finishes, okay?" he said reluctantly,

"Oh~ okay, take care." She said and hanged the phone. Kunimitsu let out a sigh and smile. It amused him how her simple call made him smile; after he took a deep breath, he then entered the room again.

A faint smile plastered on her face as Yuri took a step and walk towards the exit of a building painted in white color. She loved that man whom she treated like a brother, because if she'll admit her feelings for him, she knows that it will break that bond between them, so even it hurts inside, she just let it to be friends with him.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" it was Kunimitsu, Yuri pulled her phone away from her ear in an instant as she heard him scolded on the other line, but when she heard him calmed down she put it back.

_You're always like this._ She thought and answered his question "I'm just wandering around, why?" she asked as she faked her voice into somewhat happy tone.

"I'm in your house." Kunimitsu said.

"And?" she asked again. She giggled, knowing that Kunimitsu really cared for her. _But it's just a friendly concern, right?_ "What do you want me to do? Go back there?" she changed her voice into rather pissed tone.

"No." He said "any problem?" he then asked.

_Damn! You really know me well._ She thought "you always ask if I have a problem Kunimitsu-kun." She said instead.

"Because I sense that you have a problem." He said back.

"Well, I don't have any. Happy now?" she replied.

"Okay, if you say so. Let's meet in the usual place." with that, Kunimitsu hanged the phone, she placed her phone back to her bag and headed to their usual meeting place.

"In a minute huh~" Yuri commented when Kunimitsu sat across her.

"Sorry, it's just that, a lot of reporters from different sports magazine surrounded me that I had a hard time to escape."

"Oh~ yeah, it's okay, I know that." Yuri said sarcastically. Kunimitsu's stoic expression changed into frown.

"Yuri-chan" Kunimitsu softly said. It really amused him how he's personality changes whenever she's around.

"Yeah?" She replied sulkily

"What do you want?" Kunimitsu asked absent-mindedly while looking at the people around.

"I want to go home now. I ate all the food they serve here." She said

"That was very exagge~" Kunimitsu replied, but couldn't finish his words because Yuri stood up and left "wait! ~"

"What?" she said in a pissed tone, Kunimitsu caught her in no time.

"Let's talk somewhere, we're gonna block the entrance if you keep on being stubborn young lady." He said with authority, Yuri had no choice and surrendered, heaving a sigh as she let Kunimitsu led her to his car.

"Okay. So, care to tell me what's wrong?" Kunimitsu asked her, they were now in Yuri's apartment; he prepared some tea that matched with the cake he brought before they left the coffee shop. Yuri sat on the sofa beside Kunimitsu munching some cheese-flavoured snack until Kunimitsu snatched it from her. "Stop eating this kind of food!" Kunimitsu shouted, Yuri was stunned at his sudden action but remained silent. "Yuri~"

"Will you please stop acting as if you're my brother?" she said and gave him a glare, "stop being nice to me"

"What's the real problem?" he asked instead. "Earlier, when you call, you're very happy, and then now, you're scaring the hell out of me. What's wrong Yuri?" he added. "You know you coul~"

"What's wrong Tezuka?" she mocked "you're asking me what's wrong? Yeah~ there's something wrong and I don't know if I can handle this!" she broke into sobs and place her hands in her face covering it. Immediately, Kunimitsu moved to her seat and rubbed her back.

"Yuri-chan" he muttered "t-tell me" sadness could easily read in his eyes as he look at her.

"I-I have a Leukae~" she trailed off "oh my Kunimitsu-kun~" she said and cry harder.

"What?" Kunimitsu asked her again, afraid that he heard it wrong and was going to get an assurance from her.

"I have, I have a leukaemia" she said in a sore tone. Clearing her throat, she added "before I call you, I was in the hospital. They did some random tests and then, and then the doctor told me that I have a leukaemia. He said that I'm going to live for only a couple of months." Kunimitsu was daze in her statements that his mind went blank and his initial reaction was to hugged her tight. "Kuni. . .mitsu-kun" she whispered.

"Did-did you ask for another opinion?" he said, still hugging her. Her answer broke Kunimitsu's worlds into piece that his tears that he struggled so far not to spill fell down.

"Yes Kunimitsu -kun." She answered "there's no way denying it." Yuri felt him stiffen as he tried desperately to fight back his flowing tears. She pushed him lightly and wiped away the tears in face "stop crying"

"Why it has to be you?" he asked, giving in the tears and weep as the thoughts of losing Yuri kept on running through his mind

"You know that there's really a chance, remember? 'Kaasan died because of this." She answered; she too had to restrain herself from crying so Kunimitsu won't be bother further. "Let's just face thi~"

"No!" Kunimitsu retorted, eying her with so much worry and pain "let's go to the US." He said with determination

"Kunimitsu -kun" Yuri spoke softly trying to calm him down. "I won't go" she said "I just want to stay here and enjoy the remaining days of my life."

"Yuri-chan" he said helplessly, "how can I convince you?"

"You cannot Kunimitsu-kun. Just let it be" she replied and stood up, walking to the window and peeped through it, feeling the wind that was passing. Kunimitsu finally give up

"Okay, okay. If that's what you wish." He said and stood where she was, Yuri turned to him and gave him a sweet smile

_If only I have the time to tell you how I feel_ Kunimitsu stood in front of a stone grave, it's almost a year when Yuri passed out, he's out of the country even though it was against his will to leave, he found out about it when he came back to Japan after a couple of weeks. It was the most devastating stage in his life; he couldn't moved, his mind went blank, he seldom talk, even to his friends. He was ruined inside. He almost declared his retirement from being a professional tennis player which he clearly pointed to be the sole responsible why he didn't have the time to spend with Yuri. Her death changed him a lot.

"You told me you're gonna wait for me." He said, his eyes were fixed on the engraved letters on the grave. _Yanagi Yuriko_. "you know what Yuri-chan, I think it will be more beautiful if it would be Tezuka" he said as if he's talking to someone, "I love you, you know that?" he said as tears freely fell from his eyes "but how would you know if you're gone?" tears continuously flow, he bent over to touch those engraved letters of her name as his other hand was wiping the traced of tears. "How would you know" he repeated.

"Anou~ Tezuka-san" a voice cut him in his sentiments, he look at the woman who happened to be Yuri's personal nurse. The woman bowed to him as he bowed too in recognition.

"What's that?" he asked, pertaining to the white envelop in her hands

"Yuri-san wanted you to have this" the girl said and extended her arms to give it to him which he received reluctantly. "I was going to give it to you during Yuri-san's wake but I didn't have the chance because you're so depressed." She added.

"Arigatou~" he said instead. He's still looking at the enveloped, wondering what it would be

"Tezuka-san, I need to go now, please take care" the woman said and bowed, Kunimitsu just nod. When the woman left, Kunimitsu sat in front of Yuri's graved and it revealed a letter dated the day he left for the tournament he participated.

_Kunimitsu,_

_I know it's really silly of me to write a letter in the day of your departure in Japan, but I can't help myself. I missed you already. The moment you left my house, I feel so down. _

_Okay, here's the more serious one. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me. We're not related at all but still, you're here when I needed you and I'll always need you. I know you sacrificed your training just to be with me. Thank you for staying beside me when I fight this illness; though we both know that we're gonna be defeated sooner or later. . . I loved you Kunimitsu, from the first time I met you until the day my life takes away, I'll always love you. I hope you have the same feelings for me. Well, I don't have anything to say, just take care. If I'll be gone tomorrow, even if I cannot see you anymore, just always remember this, I'll just right there beside you, to guide you. I love you._

_-Yuri_

Kunimitsu folded the paper and put it back to it's envelop; his eyes were now swollen due to the tears that kept on falling. He place the letter in his heart as he look up in the sky, a smile formed in his face as he mutter a silent _I love you_ _too_ hoping it will reach her above.

END

* * *

**A/N:** sorry if Tezuka is OOC here. this story is originally from my one-shot with the same title but the male character is Jun Matsumoto from Arashi that i wrote a year ago. i just change it to Tezuka to see if this story will fit on his character but i guess, his personality here changed a lot.


End file.
